Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to die attachment for packaged semiconductor devices.
Related Art
Packaged semiconductor devices often include die attach materials that attach a semiconductor die to a lead frame. However, use of die attach materials often incur significant material costs, manufacturing costs, and processing costs. Further, a number of reliability issues arise during use of die attach materials, such as misplacement and tilt of the semiconductor die on the lead frame, voids or cracks in the die attach material that cause delamination or other failure, bleed of the die attach material to unwanted places on the lead frame, and the like.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.